Tal vez era su imaginación
by Ledayy
Summary: Craig le hizo su típica seña con el dedo, volviendo a poner su cara seria e inexpresiva, ¿Cómo es que podía poner una cara tan dulce cuando veía a Tweek? Tal vez esas miradas de consuelo y tranquilidad eran solo parte de su imaginación Creek, Style,Clyen


**Hola... aquí esta el tercero de mis one-shots **

**Quiero decirles también que ninguna de las historias que suba estaran relacionadas con otras, cuando lo esten les avisaré**

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el Creek, me esforce mucho porque nunca había escrito nada sobre ninguna pareja de South Park y también intentaba darle realismo a la actitud de Cartman, espero haberlo logrado**

**ADVERTENCIA: SLASH CHICOXCHICO SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS**

**Pareja central: Creek **

**Mención: Style, Clyen **

**Summary: Craig le hizo su típica seña con el dedo, volviendo a poner su cara seria e inexpresiva, ¿Cómo es que podía poner una cara tan dulce cuando veía a Tweek? Tal vez esas miradas de consuelo y tranquilidad eran solo parte de su imaginación.**

**South Park no es mío de haber sido así se habrían reconocido los poderes de Mysterion en vez de los de ese Mint Berry Crunch pero es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

><p>Tal vez era su imaginación<p>

-¡que tal maricas!- dijo Cartman sentándose en la mesa en la que se encontraban Craig Tucker, Token Black, Clyde Donovan y Tweek Tweak.

-¿Qué quieres aquí gordo?- dijo Craig mirando con odio al castaño

-¿Qué no puedo sentarme con mis amigos?- dijo Cartman

-nosotros no somos tus amigos- dijo Token- son esos pendejos de Kyle, Stan y Kenny

Tweek temblaba como siempre, ¿Qué querría Eric con ellos?, ¿querrá fingir que son sus amigos para luego matarlos?, ¡no quería morir!, ¡y si los despedazara y arrojara a unos leones o cocodrilos y nadie se diera cuenta!, ¡no quería morir!

El tic nervioso del chico empezó a acelerarse, sus temblores aumentaron considerablemente y apretó con fuerza el termo que tenía entre sus manos. Empezó a beber el contenido de este, tratando de calmarse, pero la sonrisa cínica de Cartman no le ayudaba, era como si disfrutara ver al chico alterarse. La mano de Craig se posó en la de Tweek, el rubio volteó a ver a su amigo, encontrándose con unos ojos reconfortantes

-¡qué romántico!, no quieren un cuarto para que se besen- dijo el gordo

Craig le hizo su típica seña con el dedo, volviendo a poner su cara seria e inexpresiva, ¿Cómo es que podía poner una cara tan dulce cuando veía a Tweek?, había intentado preguntárselo muchas veces pero no se había atrevido por miedo a que Tucker se enojara e intentara hacerle daño. Tal vez todo estaba en su cabeza. Tal vez esas miradas de consuelo y tranquilidad eran solo parte de su imaginación.

-yo solo venía a invitarlos a formar parte de nuestro maravilloso equipo de Historia

-¿Qué te hace pensar que querríamos estar en tu equipo?- dijo Clyde

-Kyle está en mi equipo, y todos saben que es el favorito del jodido profesor, es un 10 seguro

A la cafetería entraron Kyle, Stan y Kenny, los ojos de pelirrojo ardían como fuego, clavándose en Cartman y caminando con fuertes pasos hacia el

-¡¿siempre tienes que joderla Cartman?

-¿a qué te refieres judío?, los he convencido de entrar al equipo, ¿o no chicos?

-lo sentimos Kyle, pero no podemos estar en un equipo con Cartman- dijo Token

-¡mierda!- dijo Stan- ¿por qué carajo el profesor quiso que estuviéramos con Eric?

-yo me uniré a su equipo- dijo Craig

-¡¿qué?- dijeron Clyde y Token

-todos necesitamos un 10 para pasar historia, no podemos darnos el lujo de decir que no, además, un día sin que hagan esas cosas en el cuarto de Clyde no los matará

-¡Craig!- gritaron los mencionados al ser descubiertos

Tweek seguía temblando, el también necesitaba ese 10 para pasar la clase de historia. No porque fuera un tonto o un flojo, simplemente no le caía muy bien al profesor, y sumándole que casi no podía memorizar nada para los exámenes provocaba que el maestro se exasperara como nunca nadie había logrado. Pero eso no era precisamente lo que le preocupaba, era estar tanto tiempo con Craig, si se juntaban en receso, si compartían clases, pero nunca habían pasado tantas tardes juntas como las que les exigía la clase de proyecto que harían.

La historia era sumamente aburrida, y él nunca había sido bueno para los trabajos manuales, (por obvias razones) así que la combinación de una maqueta más la guerra civil no era una tarea sencilla. Las preocupaciones volvieron a llenar su cabeza, pero nuevamente la mano de Craig lo tranquilizó. Si lo estaba imaginando deseaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir así, en vez de toparse de lleno con la realidad.

Quedaron en reunirse en la casa de Tweek, sugerencia de Kyle. En parte eso le ayudaba, porque si no lograba hacer unos buenos trabajos manuales al menos podría decir que el puso la casa y los materiales, sin duda el judío era muy listo. Preparó toda su casa para que los chicos llegaran saliendo de la escuela, estaba muy nervioso, ¿y si no les gustaba la casa? ¿Y si empezaban a destruirla? ¿Y si Cartman la quemara y lo matara? ¡Demasiada presión!

Al día siguiente los 8 chicos salían de la escuela preparatoria, Cartman los estuvo jodiendo todo el maldito camino, Kyle, Stan y Kenny ya estaban acostumbrados, pero los otros 4 estaban exasperándose demasiado. Craig luchaba por no partirle la boca a Cartman en ese preciso instante. Llegaron a la casa de Tweek cansados de oír todo el parloteo del más gordo de ellos. Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, donde estaban todos los materiales.

Empezaron a hacer el trabajo, Kyle se encargaba de hacer los papeles con información que pondrían en la maqueta. Stan y Kenny hacían los soldados de cada bando de la guerra. Clyde y Token hacían los campamentos de ambos bandos. Craig y Tweek era los encargados de pintar la tabla de madera donde pondrían los objetos, la tarea más simple para que Tweek no se estresara demasiado. Cartman era el "supervisor".

-la están jodiendo Stan, Kenny

-cállate culón- dijo Stan- tu ni siquiera haces nada

-claro que digo algo, digo que la estas jodiendo hippie de mierda

Los gritos empezaban a subir de tono mientras Cartman empezaba a criticar a otra pareja, Tweek estaba poniéndose más nervioso, su mano y su pincel temblaban bastante. Su mano izquierda detenía la tabla para que pudieran Craig y él pintar al mismo tiempo. La pintarían de dos colores, uno de cada bando. Entonces sintió como la mano de Craig se ponía sobre la suya sujetando la madera. Las dudas llegaron a su mente ¿estaba sosteniendo la madera o deseaba tocar su mano? Sus mejillas se empezaron a teñir de rosa y tembló aún más.

La mirada de Cartman se posó en las manos de los dos chicos, un poco de malicia se asomó por su boca y se acercó a ellos.

-no puedo creer que no puedas ni pintar bien Tweek- dijo Eric

-lárgate gordo- dijo Craig con su voz nasal

-cállate Tucker no hablo contigo

-era obvio que nunca podrías con esto, eres demasiado nervioso. No entiendo cómo es que la directora aun te mantiene en la escuela, no puedes hacer nada bien

Las palabras de Cartman que a cualquier otro solo enojarían a Tweek le causaban un efecto muchísimo mayor. Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por el rostro del chico. Cartman tenía razón, era un inútil y nunca lograría nada en la vida. Craig notó esas lágrimas.

Cartman cayó al piso con la nariz ensangrentada. Tucker le había asestando un duro golpe al castaño. Empezó a maldecir y a hacerle una seña obscena.

-¡al carajo todos ustedes, me voy a casa!

Cartman salió de la casa azotando la puerta con fuerza. Tweek miraba atónito a Craig, ¿lo había defendido?, ¿o solo deseaba desquitarse de él? Entonces sintió que Tucker lo abrazaba, Tweek hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Craig sintiéndose protegido.

-¿estás bien Tweek?- Craig

-s-sí gr-gracias Craig…

Todos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, fueron a la sala dejándolos solos en el comedor.

-Tweek… hay algo que tengo que decirte…

-¿q-que cosa Craig?

-me gustas Tweek

Craig tomó el rostro del rubio que aún estaba húmedo y unió sus labios con él. Entonces se dio cuenta, no era su imaginación, Craig Tucker lo amaba.

El café de los Tweak ya estaba abierto, ahora Tweek era quien lo manejaba, era el dueño de esa sucursal, había ahora 3 de estas en South Park, su madre manejaba una, su padre otra y él la tercera. Lo que más le agradaba a Tweek no era el olor del café recién hecho, si no su gerente. Craig Tucker. El pelinegro le ayudaba a manejar la empresa mientras empezaba a trabajar en la notaría de South Park, un lugar aburrido justo como le gustaban. Pero sus ratos libres los pasaba en la cafetería junto con su novio.

Un día había muy poco movimiento por ahí, así que la parejita se quedó totalmente sola.

-Tweek hay algo que quería preguntarte

-di-dime C-Craig- dijo el rubio dando un sorbo a su café

-¿quieres vivir conmigo?

Tweek escupió el café de la sorpresa…

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Tan Tan...<strong>

**Que tal me quedó.**

**Creo que la personalidad de Cartman quedó muy parecida, incluso usé varias de sus frases de la serie**

**También quiero mencionar que decidí publicar esta historia el 11 de septiembre por se una fecha que debe ser recordada no solo en Estados Unidos, haya sido o no causado por el gobierno murieron muchas personas y merecen ser recordadas...**

**Lo siguiente que haré sera un Clyen (Clyde y Token)**


End file.
